thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bert's Troublesome Day
'Bert's Troublesome Day '''is the ninth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot Bert the Small Railway Engine was sent to the ballast mines at Arlesdale to collect some ballast for Duck to take to David's pick-up goods at 3.00. "This should be easy. Trucks behave well with me now," he thought. When he arrived at the Ballast Mines, he saw Mike bumping his train into line furiously. "Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, Mike!" Bert called. "These trucks have been troublesome, all morning," complained Mike. "That's no way to settle them, though," Bert replied. "Get them dirty, they'll like that." "Nonsense. I've got ballast to deliver," and Mike set off. "Don't blame me if you come off the rails like Rex did!" Bert shouted as he left, but Mike only scowled and was out of sight in no time. "Well, let's get going." The trucks were still cross with Mike for bumping them. "It doesn't matter which engine we do it on," the front truck of Bert's train whispered. "Yeah, let's pay all of them out!" the second truck said. The trucks began giggling. "Come on! We've no time to waste. Duck must be at Tidmouth by three, no sooner, no later." And with a great heave, Bert started the straining trucks. Because of this, Bert was going very slowly. "Come on, Bert!" encouraged his Driver. "Its these stupid trucks," Bert called back. Then, up ahead, Bert saw some men at the junction connecting back to the Main Line, repairing a signal. "Oh no! Now we'll be later than ever!" Bert moaned. "What's going on?" the Driver asked the Foreman. "Just some maintenance work, we hope to get it done as quick as possible," the Foreman replied cheerfully. "Can you be a bit more specific?" "Hmm, probably about two hours." "We need to go, now!" Bert demanded. "Isn't Jock supposed to be coming down with a passenger train?" "He is, why?" "Wouldn't we need to clear the line?" "Yes." "If he clears the line for me, I can continue on," Bert continued. "What a great idea. "I'll notify Arlesdale Green right away." Jock soon came down. "All clear, Bert," Jock called as he carefully passed the broken signal. "I am clever," Bert thought. "Think's he so clever, huh. Let's pay him out on the hill," the front truck whispered to the others, and they followed so quietly and so smoothly, that Bert thought they were under control. Meanwhile down the line, Mike was having troubles of his own. "Help! Help!" he shouted. Mike was heading into Arlesburgh Bridge at full speed! "Ahhhhhh!" shouted Rex, in horror. A quick-thinking shunter diverted Mike into a siding. "That was one of the most frightening experiences in my life!" gasped Mike. "Same here. Stupid trucks," Rex replied, and began clearing the mess. Meanwhile, Bert was puffing up the hill with no problem. "This is the life," he thought. But then the trucks started their tricks. "Now!" The trucks surged before and before Bert realised it, he rushed through Ffarquhar Road without stopping. "Help! Help! Help!" "On! On! On! On!" laughed the silly trucks. Meanwhile, Frank had just helped Mike onto the rails again, and had set off to the broken signal. Just then, the two engine received a call. "Oh no!" cried Rex. "What?" "Bert's coming in on us at full speed!" "And?" "He's heading straight for you!" "Ahhhh!" "Run for your life!" Rex started to leave. "I can't move, you idiot!" "Oh right! Quickly." Rex, Mike, and their crews decided to stop the runaway. They set back slowly backwards. "Get out of the way!" Bert was horrified to see Rex and Mike right on his line! Gradually, he caught up to them, and they began slowing down as they reached Arlesburgh. Duck saw everything with his own eyes. "Oh my goodness!" he cried. However, the points were set to the ballast chute. Rex crashed into one of Duck's ballast trucks, but the runaway was stopped. "What a way to deliver ballast," Duck said as he came close by. Rex was still shocked by everything that had happened. "Don't worry, you silly engines. We'll have you back on the rails, and have your train loaded Duck," Frank called from behind. And sure enough, all three engines were back onto the rails, and Duck arrived on time for David's pick-up goods. The Small Controller came to see his engines that night. "Well, Rex, Mike, and Bert. I am proud of you. Despite all these incidents, and some repairs we'll need for you Rex, you somehow managed to complete your tasks on time. Not only that, but we've made the news, newspaper, Jock was overloaded today. In the end, I am proud of you." "Thank you, Sir," the engines replied. "Rex, Douglas will come early in the morning to take you to the Works." "Yes, Sir. Thanks, Sir." And with that, all the engines fell asleep. Characters *Duck *Rex *Mike *Bert *Jock *Frank *David (non-speaking role) *Douglas (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Arlesburgh *Arlesburgh Bridge *Ffarquhar Road *Arlesdale Green *Arlesdale Ballast Mines Trivia *The episode was originally scheduled to air March 29th, but was moved to the 31st to air with Henry and the Express instead. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes